As is well known, a servo motor system is able to precisely control the rotation speed of a servo motor, and has the fast response acceleration and deceleration capability. Due to the precise position control and speed control capability, the servo motor system has been widely used in various industrial automation industries and precision machining fields such as mechanical arms or mechanical work platforms.
Generally, during the process of controlling the servo motor system, if the rotation speed of the servo motor is quickly changed or if the rotation direction of the servo motor is irregularly changed, the servo motor system is readily out of control. That is, if the input signal of the servo motor system is subject to a fast change, the servo motor usually fails to immediately respond to the fast change of the input signal. Under this circumstance, the servo motor system is possibly out of control.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a pulse processor of a servo motor system in order to immediately respond to the change of the input signal.